User blog:Cdc1998/Charles' Time at Bullworth: Chapter 33-
After dealing with the ambush Charles runs back to the dorm and almost knocks down C-Money when he runs in. "Damn dude can you step back a few feet?" C-Money says. "So did you do everything?" Greg asks. "Well actually all I did was dump the car. When I went after Belicoff there was a crash on the subway and a piece of glass impaled him, and when I went after Douay there was this hitman that killed him. But ,fucking Gary sent a hit team to kill me and went bakc on his word" Charles says. "So we aren't getting back Michael?" Greg asks. "No, we're getting him back.(motions tem to follow him to his closet, revealing alot of guns & attachments) But, I'm not leaving without Gary & Whitney's heads on a plate" Charles says. "I'm shocked, oyu have more weapons than me" C-Money says. Just then, Michael walks in. "Whats up bitches?" Michael says. "Michael! Dude what the fuck happened?!" Charles says. "I was at my house. I've had to catch up on some work" Michael says. "Wait, you were never kidnapped & held hostage by Gary & Whitney?" C-Money asks Michael. "No. Why?" Michael says. "Well those two said that- Wait a minute. Those motherfuckers just used me to do their dirty work for them. Well anyway I want their heads on a plate" Charles says. Charles then picks up alot of guns. "Whoa dude. I know you want to bring them down but right now thye would be expecting it. Wait a few days and then strike" C-Money says to Charles. "Okay then, I'll wait a few days. But I'd have to fin out their location first" Charles says. "Why don't you call them and track the number to the location?" Greg says to Charles. "Nah, I don't feel liek it" Charles says. "Okay then. Just wait a few days and we'll take them out" Michael says. "Okay then" Charles says. Monday, May 25th 4:50 PM Charles is at Burger Shot eating with C-Money. "You think the police will find her?" C-Money asks Charles. "I think they will. There's little places for a gang to hide out in the county" Charles says. "I hope they do find her soon" C-Money says. "Look on the brightside. At least you passed your finals last week. I did too but I don't care" Charles says. "How does that make me feel better about myself? I should've did something back at that house and now I'm worried she might be dead when the cops find her" C-Money says. "Didn't Max say that he wanted some money and he'll let her loose?" Charles asks C-Money. "I got some counterfit from a guy in Bullworth Town, but so far Max hasn't called & asked if I had the money" C-Money says. Then, C-Money gets a call on his phone. "On our way. Come on. We gotta get to the docks" C-Money says, and they run to C-Money's car(because it's raining). C-Money then starts the car and they amker their way to the docks. "Why do we have to go to the docks?" Charles asks C-Money. "Michale didn't tell me what was going on, but he has Greg with him and I guess it's important for us to be there" C-Money says. "I wonder if they found Jill or something. We'll need the firepower if they did" Charles says. "I already have my gun, if you don't have yours I still have that gun you gave me as a Christmas present" C-Money says. "Thanks" Charles says, but unknown to him, Charle shas a silenced psitol ,knife, and a satchel charge. "C-Money & Charles then get out of the car, go over to a railroad underpass, and run into Michael & Greg. "What's the emergeny" Charles asks Michael. "We're about to take out Whitney once & for all" Michale says. "And you think he's at the docks?" C-Money asks Michael. "Greg & I scanned the place months ago and nearly got ourselves killed. He hangs out in Warehouse 16" Michael says. "We not we also go visit Warehouse 13?" C-Money says sarcastically. "Hey, we might also find Gay & Jerry and tke them out as well. What I want to do is at least caputre Whitney and we could probably put him behind bars again" Michale says. "Unless he escapes again" C-Money adds. "You guys got your firearms on you in case anything goes wrong?" Grge asks them. "Yes, but don't you have any paintball or airosft guns on you?" Charles says, even though he doesn't want to use them. "We figured we do things the old fashioned way" Michael says, which causes Charles to form an evil smile. They then make their way to Warehouse 16 and Greg & Michale take out 2 G.S. Crew members guarding it with hand-to-hand combat. When they get inside all of the G.S> Crew member saim their airsoft & paintball guns at the guys, and they see Whitney in a room on the 2nd floor. "I see you have made it this far" Whitney says outloud. "Yeah, real challenge that was waiting for us outside" Michael says sarcastically."Don't you people get it? Gary has good plans in the future for this town and so far, you have delayed the invitable" Whitney says. "Hey Whitney, I gotta ask you a question. What's up with all these bitches armed with paintball & airsoft guns? The one's you & Gary sent to kill me were armed with smg's. Did you downgrade you loonly fuck?" Charles says. "What do you mean by he has plans for this town?" C-Money asks Whitney. "That is something you will have to see. Of course, Gary made it clear that he wants you four sleeping with the fishes, and now I shall do what he commanded. GET HIM BOYS" Whitney says. The guys then take cover behind some crates as the G.S. Crew start fiting paintballs at them. "What did Whitney mean by that Gary has plans for the town?" Charles asks. "I think he meant 'school'. That crazy nut has to be put back in the aslyum if he mixes up Gary's plans" Michael says. "Let's deal with these assholes first before we deal with Whitney" Greg says. "Agreed" C-Money says, pulls out his handgun, and shoots a G.S. Crew member who was running to their cover with a knife. "C-Money & Charles stay down, Michael & I got this" Greg says. They then start dealing with the G.S. Crew until Michale says "Move up". Charkes & C-Money then take the airsoft guns, shoot the G.S. Crew members, and then go up the stairs to the room where Whitney was in. Michael tries to ope the door but it won't budge. "Poor Michael & company. Can't get to the big bad Whitney with a metal door in the wya?" Whitney taunts. "Don't worry, we'll just burn this building to the ground" Michael says. "NO" C-Money yells. "What?" Michael says in a low, angry tone. "I'm not going to risk myself getting arrested all because you decided to do arson & homicide" C-Money says. "Well how are we gonna get in?" Michael asks. "There could be a key somewhere, like on one of the G.S. members in here" C-Money suggests. "Oh crap David" Whitney says outloud. "Fucked up at your own game didn't you you loony fucktard?" Charles says. "Find the key. Michael, make sure he doesn't leave the room" C-Money orders. Charles, Greg, and C-Money then look for the key, when Charles trips over a G.S. Crew memebr and a key falls out. "I think I ofund it" Charles says and meets back up with them. "I just hope this is the right key & not a phony to fool us" C-Money says. "You think its a real key?" Greg asks Charles. "Mayber. I can't tell unless we use the key" Charles says. "Lets try it then" Michael says, and takes the key. C-Money then gets a call on his phone and looks worried. "Guys I goota go" C-Money says. "We know everything. Just go and rescue your friend. We can handle Whitney" Michael says. "I'll go with C-Money" Greg states. "Charles & I will deal with Whitney. Now go" Michael says. Greg & C-Money run down the stairs, and Charles yells "Good luck". "Okay then dude, lets open this door" Michale says, and is about to put the key in, but is pulled away by Charles. "Dude?! What the fuck?!" Michael says. "Fuck the key, we're going to do it the fun way. What if the key doesn't work? Then how are we going to get to Whitney?" Charles says. "Then tell me oh great wizard, how are we getting in that room?" Michael says sarcastically. "With this" Charle says, and pulls out the satchel charge. Charles then sets the satchel charge on the door and has the detonator in his hands. "It doesn't matter what you do, you're not going to stop us, and you'll never find me in this building" Whitney says. "It doesn't matter. After we whack you, I'm burning the place down" Charles says. "C-Money said not to burn it down" Michael says. "Is he here?" Charles says. "True" Michael says. Charles then detonates the satchel charge, which causes the door to be blown off it's hinges, and Whitney stumbles. "Charles then runs up to Whitney, grabs him by the throat, slams him up against the wall, andputs his pistol to his head. "Where's Gary?" Charles asks Whitney. "Kiss my ass" Whitney says. "Wrong answer" Charles says, and shoots him in the leg. "You'll never stop us" Whitney says, kicks the back of Charles' leg, picks him up, punches him in the gut twice, knocks down Michael, and aims Charles' gun at him. "Say goodbye Caldwell" Whitney says. But, Michael gets back up and tackles Whitney out of the window next to him, sending them falling two stories down. "Are you okay?" Charles yells to Michael. "Yeah I'm fine. Go look for Gary. I got Whitney" Michael says, as him & Whitney are about to fight. Charles then picks his gun back up. Charles then runs through the rets of the warehouse and kicks open a closed door, to find Gary inside. "Caldwell!" Gary yells. "Gary! I'm about to fucking kill you" Charles says. Gary then runs through the warehouse and up ot the roof, with Charles in hot pursuit. WhenGary gets there he realizes he's trapped, and when Charles gets up there he locks the door behind them. "Where do you think you're going?" Charles says to Gary, and aims his pistol at him. "Just put the gun away you're not going to use it. You're just a bitch from-" Gary says, but is cut off by Charles shooting him in the chest. "Try me" Charles says. "Fuck you" Gary says. "Alright now, I'm going to kill you, but before I do, tell me what you're planning to do to the academy" Charles says. " That's something you'll have to find out the hard way!" Gary says and jumps onto a semi-truck's trailer, then onto a dumpster, and runs to a dock. "Shit" Charles says, and jumps from the roof to the ground, hurting his leg in the process(because it's a 30 foot drop). Gary then stops at a dock, and Charles triens to tackle him, but Gary dodges and Charles goes into the water. By the time he gets out, Michale comes running up. "So, I guess you knocked out Whitney" Charles says. "Yeah, and I called the cops to come pick him up along with Gary, so we should probably get out of here" Michale says. "Then a helicopter flies by and lands on another warehouse's roof, and Gary runs to the warehouse. "Dude! He's about to escape on that helicopter! Go stop him! Michael says. " I'll need help if I'm going to stop him" Charles says. "Then I'll call Greg" Michale says. "But he's helping C-Money, C-Money will-" Charles says, but is cut off. "Just go! I'll do something about it!" Michael says, and Charles runs off up to the roof of the warehouse Gary went to. When eh egst there he sees the helicopter taking off, so he runs and grabs the handle just as it takes off. Charles punches the pilot, throws him out of the helicopter, stabs the co-piolt and throws him out. He then tries to land it, but loses control and crashes it on the roof, which sends him to the other side of the roof. When he opens his eyes he sees Gary stumbling out fo the wrekcage, and his gun a few inches in front of him, so he crawls to get it. When he gets it Gary stomps on his hand, and takes the pistol, and aims it at him. "Goodbye Charles Caldwell" Gary says, and is about to shoot, until he is hit in the head with a rock and Michael runs up and starts punching him. This buys Charles some time. Gary pistol whips Michael, and is about to shoot him, but Charles tackles him, punches him repeatedly, chokes him, and slams him through the glass below them into a warehouse. Both of them hit the ground hard, but Gary gets up quicker than Charles and runs off. "Fuck!" Charles says, but then decides not to get up. ThenMichale runs in. "Dude, we gotta go. The cops are going to be here any minute" Michael says. "Dude I fucked up my leg. Can you help me up?" Charles says. "Sure(helps him up) But just so you know we're only friends" Michale says, being a smartass. "You know you're a real smartass right?" Charles says. They then amke their way back to the academy, where they run into the jocks. "Well if it isn't the two psychos" Ted says. "Leave me alone Ted. I'm don't have time for your bullshit" Charles says. "Well that shit ain't happening. I don't give a-" Ted says, but is cut off by Charles walking away. "Hey! Get back here! I'm not done with you!" Ted says. After that Charles & Michael say their goodbyes, and Charles gives Michael his pistol for protection. Category:Blog posts